The New Girl/Transcript
Theme song :Doc: Hi, mom. I'm home. :Dr. McStuffins: Hi, sweetie. How was your day? :Doc: Pretty awesome. :Dr. McStuffins: That's great, but I think it's about to get even more awesome. :Doc: No way. Is that for me? :Dr. McStuffins: Yep. It's from grandma. :Doc: What kind of writing is this? :Dr. McStuffins: It's Japanese. Grandma is visiting friends in Japan. :Doc: Wow, it's a doll, and she's really cool. :Grandma's letter: "Dear Doc, I hope you enjoy this doll from Japan. Her name is Kiko, and I'm sure she can't wait to meet you. Love, Grandma". :Doc: I can't wait to meet her, either! I mean, I'm meeting her right now, obviously. :Dr. McStuffins: Make sure you send grandma a thank-you note. :Doc: I will. I'm gonna take Kiko to the clinic. :Dr. McStuffins: Great. Just be careful taking her out of the box. She's had a very long trip. :Doc: OK. :goes off :Doc: Hi, everyone. :Toys: Hi, Doc. :Doc: Look what I got. :Hallie: Who's the new girl? :Kiko: I'm Kiko. :Doc: I'm Doc and this is Stuffy, Lambie, Hallie and Chilly. :Toys: Hi, Kiko. :Kiko: Hi! :Doc: Oh. You're still packed up for your trip. Let me get that. There you go. :Kiko: Arigato gozaimasu. :Stuffy: Bless you. :Doc: Stuffy, that wasn't a sneeze. That was Japanese. :Kiko: I said "thank you." :Stuffy: Yeah, I knew that. :Lambie: And why do you speak Japanese? :Kiko: Because I'm from Japan. :Stuffy: Wow. Japan. What kind of store is that, again? :Doc: Japan isn't a store, Stuffy. It's a country. Here, we'll show you. :Chilly: OK, this is making me very dizzy. Whoo! wrap popping I popped! :Doc: You don't have anything that pops, Chilly. You're all stuffing in there. :Chilly: Well, then my stuffing popped. :Doc: Stuffing doesn't pop. You're bouncing on bubble wrap. :Chilly: Oh. That explains it. Hoo-hoo. Hey, hey, this is fun. :Kiko: Wait till I hit the bubble wrap with my action kick. :Stuffy: Ooh. Wow, can you really do that? :Kiko: Of course. I'm an action toy. That's my big move. Ha-hah! Whoa! :Hallie: Gasps :Doc: Oh! :Kiko: Grunts Wow. That was weird. I can totally jump better than that. :Hallie: You OK, sugar? :Kiko: Oh, yeah. First day out of the box. :Lambie: Hmm. I still want to know where Japan is. :Doc: Right. Kiki, want to help me find Japan? :Kiko: You bet. Let's show 'em. Uh, there it is! :Doc: Yep. This is Japan, and here we are. :Lambie: Gasps That really is far away. Oh, you must be tired after all that traveling. :Kiko: I'm an action toy. I never get tired. Standing still all that time I was traveling from Japan, well, that was the hard part for me. I can't wait to get moving. :Lambie: Why don't we play a game? :Kiko: Oh, yeah! Let's do it. But gotta warn ya, I tend to win--a lot. After all, I am an action toy. Who wants to take me on... :Stuffy: Oh, me. :Kiko: In jump rope? :Stuffy: Wait, jump rope? But I'm not good at jumping rope. Ha. Tail gets in the way. :Hallie: Well, I'm happy to take this on. This hippo's been known to skip a rope or 2 in her day. :Kiko: Great. :Hallie: All right, then. Let me get myself warmed up! Ha ha. Hoppin' Hippo, move your rump. Hallie's happy with a rope and a jump! Whoo. :Stuffy: Yay! :Lambie: Go, hippo! :Doc: Nice jumping, Hallie. :Hallie: Ohh. Giggles Is all that cheering for little ol' me? :Doc: You're amazing, Hallie. Now it's Kiko's turn. :Kiko: As a hopping hippo, you're pretty good, but I have a few moves myself. Step aside. :Hallie: Let's see what you got. :Lambie: On 3... 1 A 2... 3! :Kiko: Grunts Uhh Yaah! :Doc: You OK? :Kiko: I don't get it. I can usually do all this stuff easy. I know. I'll do my big action move to get myself moving again. :Stuffy: I can do that. Ooh-wah! Hi-- aah! Um, why don't you show us? :Kiko: Stand back. This is how an action toy does it. Ooh-eee-- oh! :Stuffy: Huh. I fall like that all the time. I must be an action toy, too. :Kiko: I-I can't do it. There's something wrong with my legs. How can I be an action toy with legs that go all kozooey every time I use them? :Doc: Well, you probably can't, so we'll just have to fix your legs. :Kiko: You can do that? :Doc: I may not be an action hero, but I can fix you up, no problem. :Kiko: Cool. :Doc: Let's go get a quick checkup. :Lambie and Hallie ::♪ Time for your check up! ♪ ::♪ Time for your check up! ♪ :Doc ::♪ I'm gonna check your ears ♪ ::♪ Check your eyes ♪ ::♪ Find out how much you've grown ♪ :Lambie and Hallie ::♪ Time for your check up! ♪ :Doc ::♪ I'm gonna listen to your heart beat ♪ ::♪ Fix you up, ready to go ♪ :Lambie and Hallie ::♪ Time for your check up! ♪ :and Lambie ::♪ It's OK if you giggle ♪ ::♪ This will only tickle a little ♪ :Stuffy, Lambie and Hallie ::♪ Time for your check up! ♪ ::♪ Time for your check up! ♪ :Kiko: What's the plan, Doc? :Doc: I'm gonna listen to your heart. :Kiko: Ooh, can I hear? Thump, thump. Thump, thump. Thump, thump. That sounds like a heart ready for action. :Doc: It sure does. Now say, "aaaaahhhh." :Kiko: Aaaah-yaah! :Doc: Hee hee hee. :Kiko: Cool hammer, Doc. What are we gonna build? :Hallie: That's Doc's reflex hammer to test your reflexes. :Stuffy: Right. And, uh, just to be sure Lambie knows, what are reflexes, again? :Lambie: Reflexes are how your muscles move when they're working right. :Stuffy: See, now she knows. :Kiko: Just watch out, 'cause my reflexed are lightning fast. Uhh! See? :Stuffy: Impressive. Ohh! :Doc: Let's test your leg reflexes. :Kiko: Nothing happened. :Stuffy: Well, that's how they do it in Japan, right? :Kiko: No. :Doc: Stuffy, our bodies are the same wherever we come from, and Kiko's leg should have kicked up. I need to do one more test. Kiko, do what I do. :Kiko: That's easy. Grunts It's such a simple move, but... I can't do it. :Hallie: Poor thing. :Doc: I have a diagnosis. This looks like a case of Weak-Muscle-itis. :Hallie: Now you're talking the language of the big book of boo-boos. :Kiko: That sounds bad. Is it? :Doc: Well, your muscles are like... rubber bands. If you don't stretch them enough, they get weak and don't work very well. :Hallie: Oh, dear. How did it happen, Doc? :Kiko: Yeah. I've never been weak before. :Doc: Kiko was in her box and the way from Japan, so she wasn't able to move her muscles. I think they got stiff. :Lambie: Oh. Well, can you fix her? :Doc: Absolutely. Kiko, first you have to get up and stretch those muscles. :Kiko: Show me what to do, and I'll do it. :Doc ::♪ Stretch and flex, stretch and flex ♪ ::♪ Stretch and flex ♪ :Stuffy, Lambie and Chilly ::♪ 1, 2, 3, 4! ♪ :Doc ::♪ Let's get better, stretch it out together now ♪ :and Lambie ::♪ Get ready for action ♪ :Doc ::♪ Reach up high, take it to the sky and down ♪ :Stuffy and Lambie ::♪ To get ready for action ♪ ::♪ If your knees are wobbly ♪ ::♪ Head's a little bobble-y ♪ ::♪ A bit of stretching's all you need ♪ ::♪ Ready, steady, go! ♪ :Kiko ::♪ Let's rock it, we'll be unstoppable ♪ :Doc ::♪ And ready for action ♪ :Kiko ::♪ I'm ready for action! ♪ :Doc ::♪ Are you ready for action? ♪ :Toys ::♪ We're ready for action ♪ :Doc: So, how are you feeling? :Kiko: Like I'm ready for action. Everyone, stand back. :Doc: Whoa! :Stuffy: I can do that. :Lambie: Girl power! :Hallie: Leaping locusts, she's as limber as a leopard in a leotard! :Doc, Stuffy, Lambie, Hallie and Chilly: Yeah! :Doc: Stretching really works. :Kiko: Arigato gozaimasu. :Doc: Ari... gatooo...? :Kiko: Ari... gato... gozai... masu. :Doc: Ari-gato gozai-masu. Gasps I did it. I spoke Japanese. :Lambie: Baaa-rilliant. :Doc: Arigato gozaimasu. Arigato gozaimasu. :Kiko: I've got business to finish with those ropes. :Doc: Let's see what your legs can do. :Hallie: Who--me? :Lambie: Giggles Looks like you've saved another toy, Doc. Nice work. :Doc: Thanks, Lambie. :on door :Doc: Toys! :Dr. McStuffins: Doc? :Doc: Hi, mom. :Dr. McStuffins: Your father's working late, so I thought you, Donny and I could go out for dinner together. What do you say? :Doc: Arigato gozaimasu. :Dr. McStuffins: What does that mean? :Doc: It's "thank you" in Japanese. :Dr. McStuffins: Where did you learn that? :Doc: Un, I learned it... from a new friend. :Dr. McStuffins: Ooh, impressive. :Stuffy: Don't be a stranger. :Doc: Before we go to dinner, I have to write grandma to thank her. And, mom, can we go out for Japanese food? :Dr. McStuffins: Giggles Sure. Category:Transcripts Category:Season 1 transcripts